warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tidecrash
Tidecrash is a dusty diluted tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Personality Tidecrash is a tom of few words and dry wit, his typically temperamental and hotheaded behaviors making it hard for others to work with and get along with him at times. He's a loner, usually preferring to be by himself rather than around other cats, and he hates crowds and loud places. Other cats tend to rankle him, and he has problems connecting with cats outside of his family, finding it difficult to open up and be direct with others; he relies more on actions than words to get his point across, and sometimes has an indirect or contrary way of speaking that can confuse those that are unfamiliar, and he can easily get frustrated and embarrassed attempting to explain himself, so he usually simply finds it easier to spend time with cats that know and understand him anyway, rather than trying to make connections with new cats. He's notably closer to his family than to other cats as a result, feeling most comfortable with them, and not making much (if any) effort to branch out beyond that unless he has to. His awkwardness in social situations has prompted him to actively disengage from socialization on occasion to avoid embarrassment for himself, prompting him to have a rather combative and flippant attitude towards others, and often being quick to forget other cats after they've been introduced. He tends to follow his instincts and intuition far more than any kind of plan, sometimes acting as a rebel and simply disregarding the plan laid out by others in favor of doing things his own way, if he deems it "better" or more efficient in some way. He tends to jump into battle and is quick to get into arguments, but he can be rather cautious as well, taking a while to fully trust others, and generally being quite perceptive, prompting him to easily pick up on if a cat should be trusted or not. Though normally observant and perceptive, his fiery personality sometimes causes him to forget crucial details, forgetting about others' safety and well-being while attempting to achieve whatever goal he set for himself - be it mastering a battle move or chasing would-be invaders off MarshClan land. Though occasionally snappish and closed off from others, he is imbued with a strong sense of justice and courage, which will lead him to be a loyal warrior with a good understanding of the Warrior Code as he grows older. However, when combined with his stubbornness, these traits can make him someone who refuses to back down from a fight despite any warning signs that he should concede or retreat. This can put him into perilous situations or get him into things far outside of his comfort zone, but he isn't one to crack under pressure, and instead pushes himself even harder to achieve impressive feats. Tidecrash is quick-witted, making many deadpan remarks and observations at others' expenses, unconcerned with their reactions unless they happen to strike a nerve with him. Beneath his stoic exterior, Tidecrash is truthfully as goofy and free-spirited as the rest of his family - it just takes a while longer for him to show it, like his father. He'll laugh and play freely with those that he's close to, and has a large protective streak when it comes to his loved ones, absolutely willing to make personal sacrifices in order to keep them safe and happy. He is most himself when he's out and about in nature, feeling a sense of calm wandering MarshClan's territory that he rarely gets elsewhere. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song